all knocked up
by jasperiswellfit
Summary: the cullens get drunk! who sleeps with who and who are the fathers of the children. how does the family cope when the truth is revealed. BxEM RxE JxA BxE RxEM. co written by true love sparkles.
1. Chapter 1

**All knocked up.**

Chapter 1- the bet.

EMPOV

"Rosie! Where does the battery cable go?"

"I told you this yesterday. It goes into the battery and connects to the fuel pump." **(A.N is this right coz I don't know?)**

"Oh yeah, thanks babe."

"Jasper! Come and take over. I NEED a break from Emmett."

"Kay."

Jasper entered and I suddenly got a brilliant idea on how to win easy money.

"So Jazz," he looked worried by my tone "Want a small bet?"

"What on?" He asked cautiously.

"Who can down the most shots. You, me, Eddie-boy, Rosie, Bella or Alice."

"Kay. How much?"

"250!"

"What? No way. Are you mad!?!"

"Fine, 50. My final offer"

"Deal, you're on"

**4 hours later**

We are so hammered, 12 shots, tequila, beer and long island. Bells, Alice and Rose pulled out of the game after 6 shots each, so it was just me Jazz and Eddie Boy left My head is spinning. Or is that the room? Oh well I could still feel the ground on my back. What? My back? Then I forgot everything.

**The next morning**

GOD. What the FUCKING HELL happened last night? All I remember was her warm skin pressed against mine. All of her and all of me.

Was that Rosie coz that was better than ever?

I guess we were both drunk but still.

The clock said 3:15 but I couldn't bring my self to wake up.

I turned over and started kissing Rose's neck.

But then I realised this wasn't my Rosie, this was 'Edwards Bella'

"Edward, I love you. Please. I love you."

I stopped kissing her neck abruptly.

"Wait Edward don't stop, I love you"

I just made the biggest mistake of my life. Edward is going to kill me. I just slept with his girlfriend. Oh. My. God. Rosie is going to kill me and Bella.

I guess that all those shots mixed with all that beer and tequila got us a bit drunk

I have got to get her out of here and fast. I carried her downstairs and put her on the sofa.

I heard footsteps coming downstairs but they were careful and cautious. Probably Edward looking for Bella. SHIT!

But it wasn't it was Rosalie and she looked…scared?

**BPOV**

Why the hell did Alice need to drag me here? I mean I hate shopping as it is; now I'm here at some car interior design store when I know nothing non-the -less care about anything to do with interior design especially for cars. I swear that if I ever find the person who invented fashion and interior design I will strangle them with my bare hands, bring them back to life and then shoot them.

I just wish I could be back home with Edward right now, I mean Alice is a great friend but me and Edward has been exploring our 'physical relationship'.

Sure I just moved in 2 weeks ago but we have been having a hell of a lot fun.

Though the sex is not the only reason I like living with the Cullens. The whole family is amazing, there is Emmett: the big brother I always wanted, he was protective but also the funniest person you'll ever meet. (Though he does seem to have a slight gambling addiction). Then there's Rosie, she is the perfect best friend, who has a slight obsession with cars, she is also Emmett's girlfriend.

Then Jazz: he's Rose's twin brother who is always so calm and collected it's incredible (though he also likes to gamble every now and again). Then Alice the psychotic pixie on crack, but I still love her like a sister even if she can buy out the mall in one day. Of course she and Jazz are an item_._

Then Carlisle and Esme: they are like my second parents and I loved them to bits. Since I left Renee to come and live here with Charlie, Esme has been my replacement mother, someone to look after me and not the other way round. Carlisle's a doctor and he always tends to my, quite frequent, injuries.

Edward: the best boyfriend you could ever ask for and he always knows exactly what to say to everyone. I swear that Edward can read minds 'cause he always knows what someone is thinking and can answer questions without being asked them.

Of course the whole Cullen family is absolutely beautiful. Even though they're not all biologically related they all could be a real family. They all have flawless features and perfect bodies.

I don't look at all like the Cullens as I am really plain, plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, though everyone always says they are chocolate brown with extreme depth, and an average body.

When we got home Em told Alice that we were having a small house 'party' which literally means all us kids drinking, while Carlisle and Esme are out for the night, and us cleaning up all evidence of any alcohol consumption by the time they get back in the morning.

**4 hours later**

We are so hammered, 6 shots, tequila, beer and long island. Me, Ali and Rose pulled out of Em and Jazz's little game half way through but the boys are now on 12 shots each and we can tell they are all absolutely sloshed. My head is spinning. Or is that the room? Oh well I could still feel the ground on my back. What? My back? Then I forgot everything.

**The next morning**

GOD. What the FUCKING HELL happened last night? All I remember was his warm skin pressed against mine. All of him and all of me.

Edward was weird last night more sort of… I don't know just really different but not in a good way.

I felt him kissing my neck but as soon as I said his name he stopped. I moaned for him not to stop but before I could finish I was asleep again.

In my unconscious state I could vaguly make out that I was being carried and put down.

I was woken abruptly woken by a cupboard door closing and a glass smashing.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Rose but she looked rough and absolutely…petrified?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the bet (RPOV and EPOV)

RPOV

"Rosie! Where does the battery cable go?"

"I told you this yesterday. It goes into the battery and connects to the fuel pump." **(A.N is this right coz I don't know?)**

"Oh yeah, thanks babe."

"Jasper! Come and take over. I NEED a break from Emmett."

"Kay."

Jazz came in and I left thinking what the hell I could do to get out of the house and away from Emmett, he was such a kid sometimes.

Usually I would go for a drive or go shopping with Bells but Ali had dragged her to shop for car interior design materials, hahahaha, poor girl. Em and Jazz were working on my car and I would rather drive Bella's truck than Emmett's jeep since Alice painted it lime green when Em forgot her birthday.

I guess I could listen to my iPod.

My God I really need to update my iPod, the newest song is 'Where is the Love', and the best computer is in Carlisle's study so I put some tinchy strider, akon, Alesha Dixon, Amy Winehouse, Black Eyed Peas, Britany, Flo rida, the Hoosiers, Kelly Clarkson, P!nk, Lady GaGa, the killers, Kings of Leon, Lily Allen, Nickelback, Pixie Lott, Rihanna, The Saturdays, Shontelle and Dizzee Rascal.

So for the rest of the day I sat and listened to my music till Emmett said we were having some drinks.

**4 hours later**

We are so hammered, 6 shots, tequila, beer and long island. Me, Ali and Bells pulled out of Em and Jazz's little game half way through but the boys are now on 12 shots each and we can tell they are all absolutely sloshed. My head is spinning. Or is that the room? Oh well I could still feel the ground on my back. What? My back? Then I forgot everything.

**The next morning**

GOD. What the FUCKING HELL happened last night? All I remember was his warm skin pressed against mine. All of him and all of me.

Emmett was weird last night more sort of…slow, usually when he's drunk he's like a…jack rabbit? Or something along those lines.

Then he started muttering,

"Come on Bells, you know I love ya… No I don't love Tanya, I love you."

Why is Emmett talking about Bella and why does he sound like …Edward. OMG I slept with Edward. SHIT.

I set about gathering my clothes; I don't even want to know how my panties ended up on the fucking fan.

I made my way down stairs; my head kills so I decided to get some aspirin.

I got a glass out of the cupboard to get some water but I dropped it and it smashed.

I heard footsteps coming from the living room getting closer and closer.

"Rose?"

It was Bella.

SHIT, I am so dead.

**EPOV**

I'm stuck here alone all day cause Ali dragged Bells shopping for some stuff for Rose's car.

Bella. My totally amazing Girlfriend who just happened to be like a sister and daughter to the rest of my family.

"Hey Eddie boy."

"What Emmett?"

"No need to snap, we were just wondering if you wanted to take part in our little bet."

"What bet?"

"Who can down the most shots? You, me, Jazz, Rosie, Bella or Alice."

"Yeah, okay."

"Kay, see you later."

"Leave Emmett."

"Bu…"

"Now!"

"I'm going, I'm going. No need to be so…"

I cut him off by slamming my door in his face.

I just sat in my room and read till Emmett said it was time.

**4 hours later**

We are so hammered, 12 shots, tequila, beer and long island. Bells, Alice and Rose pulled out of the game after 6 shots each, so it was just me Jazz and Emmett left. My head is spinning. Or is that the room? Oh well I could still feel the ground on my back. What? My back? Then I forgot everything.

**The next morning**

GOD. What the FUCKING HELL happened last night? All I remember was her warm skin pressed against mine. All of her and all of me.

Was that Bells coz that was better than ever?

I guess we were both drunk but still.

I was still half asleep but Bella was saying that I didn't love her, I loved Tanya.

I told her I really did love her and we kissed then…well I really need to get my mind out of the gutter.

I finally got up and their was no-one next to me so I figured she must've gone down stairs, so I went into the hall and bumped, literally, into Emmett.

"Hey Em what you doin' walkin' around this early on a morning?"

Emmett was usually as hard to wake up as a bear on a morning and acted like one with a sore head to.

"Oh…Edward ummmm…"

**So there's chapter 2, but I really need some more reviews. I also can't update til true love sparkles gives me her ideas for next chappie but if you have any ideas plz review.**

**JIWF**


	3. sorry

**hey guys I am so sorry. my computer decided to die on me and I haven't been able to acess my account but thanks to my amazing friend who managed to hack me in, I'm back and hopefully still have some readers. **

**thanks**

**love **

**JIWF**


End file.
